Ōkami Miko
by Iskra.xre
Summary: After a confrontation with Kikyō, Kagome is on a mission to not only save her friends but to save the clay Miko from being Naraku's puppet. With the help of a few new friends, including the wolf prince Kōga, they work to break the spell. (Kōga x Kagome, Sesshōmaru x OC) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter one: A new course of Action

Hello and welcome to the story " _Ōkami Miko",_ the original version of this fanfiction belonged to AliceMonty/Reineth and she had started it many years ago, unfortunately, her health got in the way and she eventually lost interest.

I finally got permission to take over the story!

The basic outline of the story is going to remain the same with very few changes, luckily for me since the story didn't get very far I don't have to worry about it being **too much change**.

There are a few key points that I will note now before the story starts, Monty's OC Tsuyoi will change since I don't know the character well enough and will be replaced with an OC of mine. This story will still remain a Kōga / Kagome / Kōgome Fanfiction, and slight OC / Sesshomaru.

For those of you who are coming from Monty's page, I hope to change how it starts and flesh the story out a bit more!

Now that I got that off my chest time to start the story! So for the grand opening, I give you three full chapters to kick off " _Ōkami Miko"!_

\- Iskra

* * *

 _Disclaimer! All characters from Inuyasha mentioned in this story belong fully to_ _Rumiko Takahashi and are being used solely for the purpose of entertainment and I am not receiving any form of payment or currency for my writing besides the enjoyment from those reading._

* * *

Chapter one

Things had started off as well as any other, the young girl woke to make breakfast for her companions before returning to their search for the jewel shards - packed up camp, argued with an annoyed Hanyō, gossip with Sango - never did she think that a day would change things so drastically and leave her sitting at the base of a large tree weeks later with her knees brought up to her chest, and her body racked with shivers and sobs as she tried to stop herself from crying. Her friends were all in danger and she was alone.

Flashback

 _There was a fight, of course, a group of snake demons appeared - drawn by the power of the shard as they all are. Inuyasha jumped into the fray in his usual manner, Sango and Miroku taking their stances and holding them off giving Kagome ample time to get the young kit in her arms a safe distance away, which luckily enough worked with her weapon of choice as well. They seemed to be pushing the demons back but there was something not completely right about the entire situation. Miroku chimed in with his concerns over the fact that viper demons such as those rarely ever leave their mountainous territory. Sango agreed that it was definitely something odd, but Inuyasha brushed their worries off, commenting that they were drawn down by the power of the shards - but even Kagome was apprehensive about the entire ordeal._

" _Do you sense anymore Lady Kagome?" the young Miko pushed out with her senses for a moment, just as she was going to relax a cold chill touched her mind and she snapped her eyes open to warn the group but it was a moment too late, it was no doubt to her that it was the leader of the group and he seemed to pool away from the shadows like oil, his scales were as black as coal and seemed to suck the very light from the area. With a swift twitch of his tail, he sent Sango and Inuyasha flying away and lunged at Kagome, but Miroku stepped into the path and was pierced by the venomous fangs of their attacker. Something froze her body, Kagome couldn't get her limbs to move, the world around her seemed to be only echoed as she watched Miroku's body fall to the ground at her feet and barely registered the shouting of Inuyasha until Kirara and Sango grabbed hold of the Miko still in shock and Miroku to get them out of the way of the Windscar that was sent at the large demon._

 _After they moved the monk to a safer location the group sat around Miroku, Sango was whispering silent pleas into the air and panic was in her eyes, Kagome snapped from her trance and was trying to stop the bleeding but she could do nothing about the venom that coursed through the monk's veins, her powers were not trained enough for this kind of wound, and she didn't get to spend a lot of time with Kaede to learn any more. Footsteps brought their attention up in worry and alarm but when their eyes fell upon the form of Kikyō none blocked her path when she stepped forward to heal the fallen monk._

 _It was a wonder watching her work, Kagome had to admit to herself she did have a twinge of jealousy when it came to sheer ability with their powers - Kagome knew she had it in her but she did not have the years of training that Kikyō did. The group rested easy after Miroku was out of danger but Kikyō still stuck around, she and Inuyasha were off to the side of camp leaning in close and sharing hushed whispers. Sango seemed to sense the tension in Kagome's shoulders and tapped her lightly._

" _Today has been rough, how about we go soak for a moment in the springs and relax?" Kagome smiled up at Sango and nodded happily before gathering her supplies, Miroku waved them off and distracted a tired Shippō before the kit could follow._

" _Do you think it would be okay to have Kikyō join the group?" Kagome asked suddenly after a moment in the steaming water. Sango blinked in surprise at the question but tilted her head at the sight of forlorn passing over Kagome's face. When Sango expressed her confusion about the question Kagome gave a half smile, "It's not what you think, I have no feeling like that for Inuyasha anymore - I've known for a while that he could not be torn from his first love and I deserve better than to wait around and be his second choice… but Kikyō is so much better with her powers than I am… she could be a great asset to the team if she were to join."_

" _Why would you bring this up so suddenly Kagome?" even though Sango asked the question, they both knew the answer. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha requested it, they had run into Kikyō far too often in the past few months and her soul collectors were always somewhere just beyond their line of sight so the two girls knew the moment would come eventually. "As much as she can be of use to us, I don't think I can trust her - even though she claims to no longer be under Naraku's control but I don't ever remember that demon to be so lenient with people leaving his servitude…"_

" _In any case, we'll be careful - right?" Kagome and Sango nodded, making a vow to watch over each other no matter what happened._

 _It was only days after their conversation that things really started going south. Kikyō did join the group, after shocking Inuyasha on how fast everyone agreed - unaware that the others had spoken about it and talked things over amongst themselves for days before the Hanyō approached them, but once she was a part of them - Kagome felt off. Something cold was lurking just under the surface but the young Miko couldn't figure out what it was, it was as if a heavy fog settled around the group. It was little things at first, Kikyō started to do the things that Kagome would have originally been in charge of even as far as caring for the young kit. Inuyasha spent more and more time in Kikyō's company, which wasn't that much of a surprise to anyone, but Kagome soon began to notice that he wouldn't be as responsive to the others. Any conversation he had would be mostly one-sided and he would always have this distracted look when pulled away from Kikyō's side._

 _Then Sango started to fall into a silent mood, she seemed less focused and looked as if she was going through the motions of their day-to-day with no real motivation behind her actions. Miroku was the next to change, he no longer acted like his usual self, no declarations of love or unwarranted affection towards women - but it was when he wouldn't even register Sango's proximity with a flirting remark or wandering hand that Kagome was concerned, Miroku's eyes held an almost bored expression and his actions were as if he was being guided by a string. When Kagome brought her concerns up to Inuyasha he brushed them aside and said she was worrying over nothing and that the others were just tired._

" _I think they are under some kind of magic_ _onēsan, it feels dark…"_ _Shippō spoke quietly one night as they both lay curled inside Kagome's sleeping bag, his worried eyes looked up to the woman he saw as the closest thing to family he had left. Kagome looked at him with a raised brow and he rolled his eyes, "I'm a kitsune, sensing dark magic is the first thing we learn."_

 _Kagome believed him but she couldn't do anything about it without help, unfortunately, the group was in the middle of the Western lands and the only one that Kagome thought would be able to do anything was Kaede. Kagome pulled the young kit closer to her and reassured him that everything would be okay. A noise brought her attention to where Inuyasha was perched in his tree fast asleep, but the spot at the base of his tree where Kikyō would lay was empty and Kagome could see her silhouette walking away. Curious Kagome got up to follow, Shippō latched onto her back as the kit refused to be left behind._

 _The duo stayed a decent distance away from the clay Miko, trying their best to be silent while walking through the woods. Suddenly a voice caused Kagome to duck behind a large tree and freeze, she peeked slowly around the trunk and she had to cover both her and Shippō's mouth to keep from making a sound as Kikyō held a mirror up to show Naraku clad in his baboon skin._

" _Is everything going as planned?" his voice dripped through the air and sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, Kikyō bowed her head stiffly before him._

" _Yes, I have done as you asked, the lesser ones have fallen prey to the curse of the medallion…" Kagome saw a glint of light reflect off of a golden jewel wrapped with an intricate chain design, "I am having difficulties with my reincarnation, the kitsune and the Nekomata…"_

" _I had foreseen them to be an issue, your reincarnations powers are protecting her from the curse and the kitsune must be more knowledgeable in dark magic than we originally thought." the puppet hummed, "Find another way to dispose of them, I'm sure now that you have the infatuated Hanyō wrapped once more around your finger you can figure out something, in fact I believe that the other Miko has done us a favour by saving us the trouble of searching her out - take care of her Kikyō." with the final word Kagome saw the puppet dissipate from view and the mirror was quickly tucked away. There was a small amount of surprise on Kikyō's face as she turned to face Kagome but it was stifled and replaced with her blank expression once more._

" _You should not have followed me here Kagome," Kikyō notched an arrow to her bow and expertly aimed it, Shippō jumped into action and used his Hidden Cloud trick to make Kagome and himself vanish, surprising the clay Miko and giving the two a chance to escape. Kagome ran with Shippō wrapped protectively in her arms back towards the camp. Kagome felt the hum of spiritual powers spread through the air around them as a barrier was starting to form. An arrow shot out and struck Kagome's leg - not piercing her but slicing deep enough to cause her to drop in pain, panicked as the barrier was closing around them she gave Shippō a rough push._

" _Run Shippō, get Kirara and run!" with tears in his eyes he did as he was told, escaping the enclosed holy barrier by inches. Kagome knew that the kit would be the most vulnerable, she could walk through Kikyō's barriers - she's done it before, but she wouldn't risk harming Shippō with spiritual powers. Kagome stood shakily and turned to face the other Miko - letting what little power she had flared out in defence. Kikyō had the arrow notched once more and aimed true at Kagome, but something stopped her from releasing it. The feeling of a pure soul, a terrified soul, brushed against her and she stilled._

 _Kagome was confused at the sight before her, Kikyō seemed to struggle with something, her face was scrunched in concentration, sweat began to form on her brow. When Kikyō looked up Kagome was not met with the lifeless blank stare. her eyes changed from the empty void to hold a small spark of life with tears that brimmed on the edges._

" _Your soul called to me… I want to protect those who need help not be the cause of their pain! Forgive me," Kagome saw the struggle behind her eyes, the true Kikyō was trapped in that vessel and under Naraku's control. "Kagome, please, while I have a small amount of control, you need to leave and get as far away as you can and you mustn't go back to your camp, they will attack you on sight- Naraku wants your friends as slaves you must find a way to break the amulets hold - but only a strong spell can do it, not even I can reverse the effects," Kikyō gasped, her arm shook as she struggled to keep hold of the arrow, "please, his hold it too strong and I will not be able to withstand for much longer - find the shrine of Inari, there you will find answers!" Kikyō cried out with a harsh whimper as she cringed as if something struck her. Kagome didn't waste any time in turning and running into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her, struggling against the limp from her wound, hoping that Shippō and Kirara had gotten someplace safe as well._

Flashback end

And so Kagome sat at the base of the tree, treating the cut on her leg, in the middle of nowhere, alone, and with no supplies or weapons. Her tears were of frustration, fear, and exhaustion - but she was filled with a renewed mission. Kikyō entrusted her to set things right and let it be known that Higurashi Kagome was not raised to let people down.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my take on Monty's story! Please leave a review and let me know if you are here from hers and let me know what you think of it so far!

\- Iskra


	2. Chapter Two: Shackles and Questions

_Disclaimer! All characters from Inuyasha mentioned in this story belong fully to_ _Rumiko Takahashi and are being used solely for the purpose of entertainment and I am not receiving any form of payment or currency for my writing besides the enjoyment from those reading._

* * *

Chapter Two

The fire in her soul died out with the realisation that she, Higurashi Kagome, was now lost somewhere in the middle of the Western lands. Kagome sighed to herself, should she have risked running to the camp? Kagome wasn't sure what the medallion was capable of and if Naraku had control over her friends because of the damn thing it wasn't something she wanted to chance. Kagome worried about Shippō and Kirara, hoping that they were okay, but she had faith in those two - they were definitely more capable of surviving than she was. Kagome brushed the dirt off her knees and straightened her skirt, balling her hands into fists she took a deep breath and huffed. No time to wallow! First, she would try to find her way to Kaede, if anyone had an idea it would be her!

Luckily over the months of being here, Kagome has gotten fairly decent with directions and can even read the stars enough to follow a path. The Miko stepped out onto a dirt path, that appeared well travelled, and began her treck. Kagome never thought she would actually miss Inuyasha's complaining before, she began muttering under her breath things that she imagined the hanyō would be saying before giggling to herself, but her enjoyment was cut short by what appeared to be the site of a rampage. Kagome blinked widely at the destruction of a clearing, large gashes in the land from powerful strikes, puddles of blood, guts and other parts Kagome didn't want to even imagine. The Miko shivered at the sight, it was worse than the wreck that happened after Inuyasha fought Naraku! Kagome looked around, there was no sign of anyone still in one piece let alone alive, and just as she was going to turn away something that she could only describe as a shimmer in the back of her mind pulled her back towards the scene. Something here was calling to her. Slowly she stepped around the debris, wary of making too much noise in case of attracting any unwanted attention. There was a pulse of energy that snapped her attention to the left and there Kagome saw a woman laying on the ground, the shimmer that had called to her before seemed to rhythmically beat slowly from the figure on the ground.

Kagome ran to the woman's side, hoping to find some sign of life, running her hands across the woman's face she was met with a slight temperature and weak grown. She was alive! Kagome took note of the large puncture in the woman's abdomen and the pool of blood that surrounded her. Kagome channelled her Reiryoku into her fingers to utilise Reiki, hoping to heal the extent of the poor woman's wounds. Once her Reiryoku entered the other's body the shimmer started to hum within Kagome, the same hum she hears when detecting a shard. Kagome looked the woman over carefully when her eyes fell onto strange bands around her wrists.

"Who - Who are you?" trying to push the words out with a weak croak, the woman struggled to open her eyes. Kagome turned her attention over and smiled.

"I am Higurashi Kagome, I found you in the middle of this field and you are injured, do you remember anything?" The woman shook her head and scrunched her brows together.

"I don't… remember" she whispered before blacking out once more, Kagome got back to work on healing the woman. It felt like hours and Kagome was drained of energy when she felt that the healed enough for the woman to be out of harm's way, but before she could relax she managed to move the woman away from the disaster and into the woods. Now they sat inside a makeshift shelter made from thick brush and close-knit tree trunks.

Able to rest for a moment, Kagome looked over the woman once more. Long dull dark grey hair was tangled and soaked with blood, her face seemed fair but it too was covered with dirt and blood, cut in a couple places. The woman's clothes were strange as well, they resembled that of temple garb - even a close comparison to Kikyō's Hakama but with a few differences, for one hers looked really expensive and the sleeves were much longer than the traditional Hakama. Perhaps she was royalty? Kagome focused once more on the bands that on closer inspection turned out to be shackles placed on both of her wrists.

Kagome sat back, her eyes focused on the shackles attached to the woman, they were a shiny dark grey in colour with black markings and works etched into the metal, in the centre of both of them was a jewel shard. Kagome shifted closer, to get a better look at what it said. On the woman's right wrist the words seemed to repeat themselves throughout the design as is wrapped around the shackle. _Conceal, Contain, Subdue._ Kagome frowned, turning her attention to the left, she noticed it was almost identical but the words repeated were _Suppress, Withhold, Obscure._ A frown graced Kagome's face, what could those mean? Hovering her hands over the jewel, the young priestess attempted to call the jewel to her, it pulsed with a dull hum, but the words and designs glowed a dark purple before a shock was sent through Kagome's hand and up to her elbow, causing her to snap her arms away and rub the offended limbs.

"To warrant such powerful seals… Who are you?" Kagome muttered but the sound of rustling brought her gaze down to the woman, her arm was raised to her head, and her brows furrowed and she struggled to sit up. Kagome didn't miss a beat and placed her hand on the woman's back to assist her into sitting position. Helping her lean against the tree for support. When her hand was lowered from her face, the woman tilted her head to meet Kagome's eyes. Kagome was startled at first, the woman's eyes were almost teal in colour, not to be marred by the dirt and blood that covered her face, more vibrant than any she had ever seen only comparable to few hanyō.

"Kagome..." The woman spoke softly, and her eyes had a faraway look as if she were trying to remember, Kagome shifted and nodded her head happily.

"Yes, good you remember, I found you wounded in the middle of a battle zone, do you remember what happened at all, do you know what your name is?" The woman frowned and she tried to focus her mind.

"Setsukō, perhaps, I remember being called Setsukō" Kagome watched her facial expressions as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Something called me here, I remember being in this place with a purpose, I was looking for something or someone," Kagome smiled and nodded for her to continue, the reassurance seemed to comfort the other, "there's a large piece missing after that I can't recall…" Suddenly her eyes widened and she jolted forward with a sudden realisation.

"I remember a sword, _my_ sword, and there was a woman, _she_ took it from me…" the shackle on her left started to glow and Setsukō fell to her knees, gripping her head cringing with an anguished cry. Kagome quickly placed her hands on Setsukō's temples and flared her own powers against those of the shackles, causing the dark purple to recede into the metal once more.

"Setsukō?" Worry filled her eyes, Setsukō was visibly shaking under Kagome's hand, and her breath was ragged and strained, she raised her eyes to meet Kagome's the fog lifted from her iris and cleared leaving her face puzzled at their position, "Are you okay?"

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome blinked in confusion and moved the other to rest against the tree once more.

"You were starting to remember what happened, you began speaking about a sword and a woman who took it from you… do you not remember anything from just moments ago?"

"A sword, I am not sure, I do not remember a sword, I only remember waking and you." Kagome frowned at the shackles. _Suppress, Withhold, Obscure._ The words repeated through her mind and suddenly Kagome's head snapped up and she took a deep inhale.

"Of course! Those shackles on your wrist are blocking out your memories!" Setsukō's eyes travelled down to her wrists where the metal bands held firm, tears pricked her eyes and she looked to Kagome with an expression that made her seem so lost and confused that it broke Kagome's heart. It was clear the Setsukō had no recollection of the events that lead to this moment, "Well I was heading to see an old Miko friend, if anyone can help understand these shackles, it will be her." Setsukō smiled for the first time and for once since being forced to leave her friends Kagome felt not so alone.

Over the course of several days waiting for Setsukō to recover enough to travel the two spoke lightly, it was mainly just Kagome testing what Setsukō could recall and what she found amazed the Miko. Setsukō remembered the date, though she was off by only a few days which gave Kagome a clue as to how long she had been laying there. Setsukō could remember her favourite season which was Winter, her favourite colour which was green, and even her favourite flower, Uke Yuri.

Setsukō could recall all of these but she couldn't remember _why_ they were her favourites, nor why she would get this far off look and smile lightly whenever the wind brought a scent to her nose. Setsukō knew of everything she learned, how to track, to hunt, how to navigate but it seemed as if everything personal about her past was gone, names and faces, where she was from. Kagome just grew even more curious about her, the way Setsukō spoke, her mannerisms, the way she moved all screamed of high breeding, and what she was wearing only solidified the possibility in her mind.

"Now that you have healed enough to travel we need to get to Kaede's village which is located near bone eater's well-" Setsukō perked up at the name and chirped happily, making a sharp turn to the right

"It's in that direction" Setsukō pointed to a narrow trail that cut to the right. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" Setsukō nodded, there was no doubt in her eyes and so Kagome nodded back with a smile, willing to trust her sense of direction since Setsukō seemed to have a much better grasp of the area than herself, "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

The two women started their journey, chatting and learning more about each other. For once Kagome felt like she was at ease, there was no nagging sense of foreboding like there was when travelling with Inuyasha. Only questions formed, of things she would take note to ask Kaede because for as many questions Kagome had for Setsukō, the other woman seemed just as curious about Kagome.

* * *

Shippō and Kirara had been searching for days for Kagome, after she sent him hurdling through the barrier opening he ran as fast as he could back to camp. Inuyasha was the first to spot him, and he questioned the kit as to why he smelt of Kikyō when Shippō tried to tell Inuyasha what happened the hanyō refused to believe it and hit the poor kit upside the head. Then there was a burst of energy and Shippō could feel Kagome's Reiryoku clash with Kikyō's. Shippō knew that Inuyasha felt it too because the hanyō sped off in the direction Shippō had just come from followed closely by Sango. The kit ran over to Kirara's side and quickly gave the Nekomata the rundown of what had just occurred. Kirara had begun to notice a change in her dear friend and so when Shippō connected the dots they ran in search of the Miko, but they were met with Miroku blocking their path. Shippō didn't want to fight Miroku but he needed to get to Kagome, the young kit dug into his pocket to pull out one of his tricks, preparing for the moment he'd have to use it. Kirara transformed bracing herself against the tension between the three, Shippō knew that she too was hesitant of having a confrontation with the monk. Something changed though that caught Shippō off guard, Miroku rose a finger to his lips and gave the kit a small wink - his eyes glimmered with the old Miroku and happiness swelled within the two Yōkai. The monk lifted Kagome's backpack along with her bow and arrows, passing them to Shippō he placed the young kit onto Kirara's back, and they were ushered away with Miroku's parting words. "Keep her safe you two."

Unfortunately with all of the Reiryoku and the air was thick with Naraku and it was hard for their senses to lock onto Kagome's trail and Shippō grew increasingly worried about his sister. The sun rose and Shippō had dozed off for a moment when Kirara chirped and brought Shippō's attention back to their search. The Nekomata still carrying him on her back as they flew through the sky.

"What is it Kirara?" Shippō yawned and rubbed his eyes as he leaned over to look at the land below them when a cloud of dust caught his attention, "Kōga!"

Kirara descended quickly, flying alongside the wolf prince, Shippō tried to get his attention but thanks to the jewels Kōga had the wolf kept much farther than Shippō could reach. Kirara growled irritably, allowing the last bit of her energy to push them forward in front of Kōga's path and let out a loud roar. Kōga stopped abruptly and looked at the annoyed Nekomata in question.

"What's up kit?" Kōga turned his attention to Shippō and he looked around, normally the kit would be attached to Kagome's side but the only sign of the Miko was from her strange sack, the worried look on Shippō's face made him narrow his eyes, "What's going on, where's Kagome?"

"We don't know! Kikyō joined our group and used this strange medallion to brainwash Miroku and Sango! Then Kagome and I found out that Kikyō is under Naraku's control and the two had this huge face off and now Kagome is somewhere in the Western lands by herself!" Shippō spits out all in one breath, he sucked in a large gulp of air and pleaded with his eyes. Kōga stared at the kit for a second with narrowed eyes. All he truly understood from what the kit spit out was 'Kagome, trouble, in the west by herself.' and that was more than enough information for him.

"Where did you last see her?" Shippō smiled brightly and told Kōga where he and Kagome were last, the wolf nodded his head and looked at the two with pity, The Nekomata had taken her small form again and was cradled in Shippō's arms both looked exhausted. Kōga turned his attention to his two panting companions who had just managed to catch up to their chief.

"Wait, what about Kagome and danger?" Ginta asked between breaths, Hakkaku by his side echoed his question. They both managed to catch the last little portion of what the kit said.

"Is sis in some sort of trouble?" Kōga nodded his head.

"I'm going to go find her, take these two to that old Miko in Inuyasha's forest," Shippō and Kirara both sighed in relief as they were scooped up into the wolf yōkai's arms. Kōga grabbed Kagome's strange sack and placed it on his back as he's seen her do, "I'll find Kagome and meet you both there, Ginta, Hakkaku, if Naraku really is involved it's up to you two to protect them."

"Yes, boss!"

"You can count on us, boss!"

The two saluted their chief as they watched him turn and run in the opposite direction. Ginta and Hakkaku looked down at their temporary wards to find them both fast asleep. Ginta chuckled, sometimes he forgot that the kit was still a child, but he smiled at the fact that they were both trusted enough for the Neko and kit to fall asleep. The two wolves nodded and started their trip. Both of them praying for Kagome's safety, only the Kami knew what would happen if Kōga found her injured, or worse.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this next chapter! As usual please leave a review!

\- Iskra


	3. Chapter Three: Fated encounter

_Disclaimer! All characters from Inuyasha mentioned in this story belong fully to_ _Rumiko Takahashi and are being used solely for the purpose of entertainment and I am not receiving any form of payment or currency for my writing besides the enjoyment from those reading._

* * *

Chapter Three

The sun peeked over the trees and Kagome blinked her eyes and revelled in the warmth it gave her she looked around and saw a small fire going, with two fish cooking on sticks poked into the ground next to it. Kagome smiled, over the course of a few days the two had a routine, Setsukō would wake at dawn and would manage to catch something for a decent meal, it usually consisted of fish or smaller prey like a rabbit, but she would start cooking it before Kagome would wake. Kagome would then clean the area and dispose of what was left of their meal and they would continue their travel.

The two had become fairly close in the short amount of time they had been together, Kagome assumed it was due to the fact they had to rely on one another for survival so it was only natural to form a bond. The two women had quite a lot in common as well, they both enjoyed soaking in the hot spring and not just for bathing, they both enjoyed the sound of rain and Kagome found herself really enjoying being around Setsukō. The woman was so nice and caring but she didn't once hint at Kagome not being able to care for herself. They had, a day ago, come across a low-level boar demon that charged at them, Kagome channelled Reiryoku into her fingertips and shot it towards the demon, surprised by the sudden burst of holy energy the demon turned tail and ran. Setsukō had then run up to her and exclaimed how fantastic she thought it was. Setsukō never put Kagome down, and the selfish part of Kagome didn't want to let Setsukō go because she was the first person in a long time that didn't see Kagome as someone that needed protecting and that for once there was a person who actually _needed_ Kagome to protect _them_.

Kagome stretched and rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes with a sigh, looking down at Setsukō's outer haori that they used as a blanket, luckily it was almost summer and so it didn't get too cold, but that didn't stop the Miko from wishing she had her supplies. Kagome leaned near the fire to check on the fish and looked around the area, curious as to where Setsukō had gone off to. Suddenly the all too familiar aura of her favourite wolf demon washed over her, the two shards in his legs hummed out their own form of greetings. Kagome perked up when the tell-tale cloud signalled his approach. When the dust cleared the wolf only had a moment to glance around before Kagome launched herself into his arms with a squeal of delight. When she pulled away a light blush formed across her cheeks and she noticed the yellow straps of her backpack on his shoulders.

"Is that my backpack?" she looked up at him but realised that he wasn't focused on her words, Kōga was looking her over, circling around her, "Kōga?"

"What the hell happened Kagome? I was stopped by the kitsune and the fire cat and they told me that you were in danger!" He narrowed his eyes and lifted his hands to cradle her cheeks, "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Wait, Shippō and Kirara? Are they alright?" Kōga rolled his eyes but couldn't be upset, Kagome's heart and soul were always concerned with others and she never put herself above the kit.

"Yes dove, they are fine a little exhausted looking for you, but Ginta and Hakkaku took them to the old Miko, I came to look for you - which wasn't easy by the way, that undead one did a good job at covering your tracks." Kagome looked relieved at the news but Kōga was curious why she had a sad smiled when he mentioned the clay Miko. There was a rustle and instantly Kōga pushed Kagome behind him taking a protective stance. Kagome looked at him in question when Setsukō stepped out from the brush, her sleeve filled with berries, she blinked at the two in front of her. Setsukō was about to say something when Kōga let out a growl.

"Kōga, she's a friend!" Kagome tried to explain and ease Kōga's protectiveness, but the wolf didn't budge and growled deeper when Setsukō took a small step but froze when he bared his fangs.

"Why don't you have a scent?" Kōga's eyes narrowed at the stranger. Setsukō backed away and looked to Kagome in confusion. It never occurred to Kagome that Setsukō might have other issues since they were both humans.

"Setsukō doesn't have a scent, Kōga what do you mean?".

"She doesn't carry a scent of her own, she has your scent on her - around her - but she smells of nothing," Kōga stared at Setsukō warily, "if it wasn't for the fact that I can see her standing in front of me, I would have never had known she was there."

"Kagome, do you think that it has something to do with these?" Setsukō asked quietly as she lifted up her arm, her sleeve falling to reveal the shackle, but before Kagome could respond Kōga grabbed Setsukō's arm and pulled the limb close to inspect it. As quick as he grabbed her wrist he dropped it and turned to Kagome.

"How long have those been on her?" the wolf demanded, the serious tone his voice carried worried the Miko.

"I found her almost a week ago, so, about three weeks at the most I think, why? Do you know what they are?"

"They are binding cuffs, very powerful magic was put into those," Kōga looked down in thought, "I have only seen a likeness to those once a long time ago - we need to get her to your old Miko as soon as we can, it's dangerous to have that kind of magic on for too long."

Kagome and Setsukō both agreed that they felt much better now that Kōga was travelling with them, and Kagome was ecstatic to have her bag and supplies again. With the wolf prince, the girls no longer had to struggle to get food, as Kōga was more than happy to provide for 'his woman' as he called her, much to Kagome's embarrassment. Setsukō thought it was cute, how much Kōga cared for the Miko. Kagome seemed to relax more in Kōga's presence, even enough that when they came across a Hot spring and Kagome grabbed her bag and Setsukō's arm, leaving an amused Kōga as he set up camp.

When the two girls reached the spring Kagome started pulling out her bathing supplies, stepping into the water Setsukō looked at all of the items that Kagome was pulling from her odd yellow bag, Kagome sunk into the warm water with a sigh and two odd containers in her hands.

"What are those Kagome?" Kagome opened the bottle and offered it to Setsukō to smell, her eyes brightened at the scent "Oh, it smells like lavender!"

"It's called shampoo, we make it in my village, it helps clean your hair" Kagome chuckled at the childlike wonder on Setsukō's face, "I can wash yours if you'd like."

"Tell me more, of your village, I see you carry so many strange items, like your odd 'back sack' and your clothes" Setsukō waded over to kneel in front of Kagome, mesmerised as the gooey substance foamed as Kagome worked it into her hair. Kagome giggled.

"It's called a backpack, they are sacks that can hold a lot of items, my clothes are a uniform I use for tutoring, all the girls my age in my village wear them though I admit that it's not my first choice of clothing, dip into the water and rinse your hair" Setsukō nodded and sank into the water, Kagome put some conditioner in Setsukō's hair and took her comb to try and work out the tangles that she couldn't before.

"Do you have family in your village?" Kagome hummed a yes.

"I have my Grandfather, my mother and my younger brother still there," Kagome smiled as she thought of her family, "My duty as a Miko takes me away from them but they understand, I go home as often as I can." Setsukō smiled, having a family must have been nice. Once Kagome felt that Setsukō's hair was untangled enough she ordered the girl to rinse her hair once more, happy that the dull grey was a little more vibrant now that the dirt was completely washed out of it. Setsukō sank into the water with a far off look.

"I remember a garden, filled with Uke Yuri, I think I spent a lot of time there" Kagome looked startled for a moment, her expression made Setsukō chuckle and wave a hand, "I don't remember a place but it's more of a feeling, a vague memory."

"Don't worry Setsukō, Kaede will help us figure out what happened." Kagome tried to reassure her friend but only received a small smile and Kagome knew that the girl didn't fully believe her. When they were done with their bath Kagome passed Setsukō a towel to dry off and pulled two yukata from her bag both given to her for her birthday by Sango. Kagome was very excited to finally be clean with a new set of clothes, after putting hers on she turned to see if Setsukō needed any help just to find that she had hers done almost expertly, which just solidified Kagome's suspicions further.

* * *

The small trio got to Kaede's much faster with Kōga having joined them, Ginta and Hakkaku were both sitting outside of Kaede's hut when the three arrived. Their arms crossed and Kagome could tell that they took their 'guard duty' seriously. When they saw Kagome they both jumped from their position and ran over, scooping Kagome up.

"Sis! So happy to see you safe and sound!"

"We were so worried when the kit told us you were all alone, luckily boss found you!" Kagome let out a gleeful shriek from being lifted into the air but she happily returned the affection. Kōga huffed off to the side but Setsukō only chuckled. Kōga turned his attention over to the other girl in question and she shrugged.

"I'm just enjoying how smitten you are" Kōga blushed which made Setsukō laugh wholeheartedly, drawing the attention of the three in front of them. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly swarmed around Setsukō.

"Who is this?" Hakkaku asked with narrowed eyes, he knew that Kōga attracted a lot of female attention but there was only one woman who belonged with him. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look.

"Her name is Setsukō and she's a friend, be nice!" Ginta and Hakkaku both looked like scolded puppies as they rubbed the back of their necks. Kōga couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up, only Kagome could put his men in their place, pride swelled in his chest. Kōga knew even with everything going on that he may now finally have a chance to show her how much he cared for her.

"Ah, Kagome so it was ye that was the cause of the ruckus out here?" Kagome turned to face Kaede with a smile, "Ye had us all wound up with worry when the kit told us what happened, but ye are safe here now, come inside and tell me the full story."

The old Miko ushered everyone inside her small hut, with the whole group it left little space but they made do, the moment Kagome entered Kirara and Shippō both became attached to her and made themselves comfortable on her lap and after they all situated themselves Kagome started her tale, from the moment she sent Shippō away, to Kikyō fighting Naraku's hold - telling her to find the shrine of Inari, finding Setsukō and the shackles and then to this moment. Kaede frowned as the story finished and she turned to face Setsukō, motioning for the girl to show her the shackles. As she studied them her frown only grew.

"Ye need to get these removed as soon ye can, otherwise ye'd be stuck in this form forever." Setsukō's brows furrowed, the only one in the group that didn't seem so surprised was Kōga.

"Stuck in this form, I don't even know what these are let alone who would be able to remove them, I only have more questions" Kaede sighed and patted Setsukō's shoulders sympathetically.

"These are very powerful binding cuffs, tools that were once used by Priests to capture and subdue powerful yōkai long ago, these have been modified to hold the shards which seem to only enhance the power," Kaede sat back and looked Setsukō in the eyes, "The only one that could have placed these on you is someone with a high level of Reiryoku."

"Someone went through a lot of trouble to get you out of the way, but why they didn't kill you when they had the chance is my question, you don't put bindings as strong as these on a yōkai just to turn her human and leave her in the middle of nowhere." Kōga stood with his arms crossed leaning on the wall Kagome was sitting against. Both she and Setsukō looked at him in shock. Kaede nodded in agreement.

"Unless it was a form of revenge on ye for doing something?" Kaede added a thought but Kagome shook her head.

"If that were the case, why would they make her forget her memories, she could have easily just started somewhere new and given up on the thought of finding out her past, it would defeat the purpose of punishing her."

"What if it was about revenge on someone else if they take away every memory she had of that person they can never have her back - nothing would be worse than a loved one not remembering who you are," they all seemed to think on Kōga's input, "either way we can't figure out who she was until we get those bindings off of her." Kagome found it endearing as he seemed to take charge and couldn't help but to study his features, he seemed so relaxed, her eyes wandered over his body, taking in his muscular arms as they crossed over his chest, his neck up to his face, and she felt warmth spread across her cheeks as his eyes met her own and he gave her his signature smirk. Kagome's face lit up and she snapped her attention away, mortified that she had been caught ogling.

"There are very few ways that I know of that can remove them, none are going to be easy. First is to find the one that put them on in the first place, Second find a priest or priestess powerful enough to remove them, or Third I believe would rest with Lord Sesshōmaru, his Tenseiga may be able to cut through the enchantments holding the cuffs together, as they are formed by runes from the netherworld."

Kagome and Kōga shared a look at the thought of asking Sesshōmaru for help, Kōga looked down at the Miko "Maybe if you take me to where you found her, I can pick up a scent of whoever did this..."

Kagome sighed, "It's back in the west, but it has been almost weeks and the area was a complete bloodbath, finding a scent now might prove difficult."

"That may be true but there may be clues in the carnage," Kagome couldn't deny that Kōga was right and nodded her head.

"Either way, I believe it was not an accident that ye found her that day child, the Kami guided ye to her, it was fate and she is the key to saving your friends," Kaede's words settled in Kagome's mind as she stood to get ready, but Kōga placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm as eager as you are Kagome but sleep here tonight, comfortable and warm" Kagome smiled and nodded her head, happy to finally sleep without the nagging sensation in the back of her mind of being outside.

"I think that I will stay here" Setsukō lightly said, happily accepting the tea Kaede offered, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you, of course."

"Of course not child, I could actually use a hand or two, if ye would be willing to help" Kaede smiled, her one visible eye crinkled before she became serious and turned her attention to Kagome, "Now ye must get some rest, your journey has just begun and I doubt it will get any easier from here on out."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter three! As usual please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!

\- Iskra


	4. Chapter Four: A Moment to Rest

Surprise! _-cue Mushu-_ I LIIIIIIIVE!

I know it's been a while (A few years I know) and some of you may have given up hope, but fear not! I have returned!

School really kicked my ass the past few years but I'm proud to say that after four years of college I FINALLY completed my Bachelor's degree!

Now to continue with the story! - Iskra

* * *

 _Disclaimer! All characters from Inuyasha mentioned in this story belong fully to Rumiko Takahashi and are being used solely for the purpose of entertainment and I am not receiving any form of payment or currency for my writing besides the enjoyment from those reading._ **  
**

* * *

Chapter Four

The following morning found Kagome pacing in front of Kaede's hut. The Miko was debating whether or not she should go home and grab some more supplies, Kagome knew that she should since she wasn't sure how long it would be until she was able to come back, but the main problem she was having was how she was going to explain it to Kōga. The three wolves hardly let Kagome out of their sight, last night when Kagome had settled into a corner of Kaede's hut, Shippō and Kirara tucked in next to her in her sleeping bag, and Kōga made himself comfortable just to her side, much like Inuyasha used to do. When she woke Kōga was gone but Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting with a full breakfast for her. In the few hours that passed from waking to this moment one of the three was almost always attached to her side. Even now she could feel Kōga's eyes watching her pace with an odd expression on his face, stuck from wanting to know what was bothering her and afraid that she would snap and yell at him. Kaede stepped from her hut, glanced once at the sight before her and gave Kagome a knowing smile.

"Give me a moment with Kagome," Kagome could tell that Kōga was about to protest but when Kaede narrowed her eye at him he thought better of testing the older Miko and stepped away, when he was out of eyesight Kade turned back to Kagome, "Tell me what's bothering ye."

"I need to go home and get some more supplies, explain to my mother what's going on and that I might not be home for a while," Kagome pulled at the hem of her sleeve, "I can't exactly jump down the well with three wolves watching my every move, I don't even know how I would explain it to Kōga."

"Looks as if ye have a dilemma on ye hands," Kaede paused for a moment, "but have ye thought of bringing the young wolf with you?" Kagome froze, she actually hadn't thought of it, to be honest, she just assumed the well wouldn't let him through.

"I couldn't… could I?" Sure Kagome trusted Kōga, she knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her family, Inuyasha seemed to fit in why wouldn't Kōga, "How would I even explain it to him, it's not like I can just walk up and say 'Hey, Kōga, you know all those times that I would disappear? Well, guess what, I'm actually from the future where Yōkai are no longer around and I travel back and forth through time using Bone-Eaters Well!" Kaede only laughed at the girl.

"Why don't ye think about it for a time, he seems a little more level-headed than Inuyasha and even _he_ seemed to handle it?" Kaede patted Kagome on the back as the younger girl started to look a little less panicked, "For now how about ye slip off home and I'll handle the others." Unbeknown to the two Mikos but their conversation was overheard by one who was just returning to the hut.

Kagome was grateful that Kaede was willing to help her, the young girl probably should have just asked her at the very beginning before almost having a panic attack, if anyone would have been able to handle a group of Yōkai it would be Kaede. Kagome went inside to grab her bag and told Shippō where she was going, the kit nodded and bounced over to her side.

"When you come back, can you bring some more crayons and some candy?" Kagome chuckled as he gave her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster, Kirara came bounding over with an excited chirp, "Kirara wants some more of those fishy treats too."

"Of course," Kagome gave the Nekomata a loving scratch, making a mental checklist of what to pick up while she was home, "I shouldn't be gone too long, just be careful and help Kaede as much as you can." the two nodded and gave Kagome their word before running off to play. Kagome grabbed her bag and slipped off, she couldn't hear the three wolves so she assumed that Kaede had them running errands. When Kagome passed Goshinboku she couldn't help but reminisce about when she first met Inuyasha, a feeling that would be invoked every time she saw the tree, a memory that forever changed her life. Kagome smiled fondly before pressing on, reaching the well and preparing herself for the travel, jumping down she felt the pull - a tickling sensation in her stomach before reaching the other side. Taking a deep breath she went over what she was going to tell her mother before climbing out of the well.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Kagome go?" Kōga dropped the armful of wood he was carrying in front of Kaede's hut, he looked around for the Miko but it was as if she vanished when he couldn't catch her scent he started to panic.

"Calm ye-self, young wolf, Kagome went home to gather her things and say her goodbyes, it will be a while before ye will return here, it was important for her family to know she was safe" Kōga paused for a moment, Kagome often disappears around here but the wolf had never come across another village around these parts.

"There is no other village around here, even if there was it doesn't explain why her scent just vanishes" Kōga narrowed his eyes at the older Miko, and she only stared blankly at him as he continued to ask questions, Kaede knew she would need to make a solid excuse to satisfy Kōga, It was Kagome's secret to tell "Nothing about this makes sense and you know the truth."

"Kagome's village is protected by a barrier just beyond the bone-eaters well" Kaede turned her startled attention Setsukō who was perched on a log just to her right, the old woman hadn't even noticed the girl had been there, she gave a light smile at the older woman who nodded warily.

"Indeed, to protect the jewel and those who guard it, no demon can pass through without Kagome's approval, so ye just need to be patient." Kōga thought it over and seemed to accept the answers, the words made sense to him and he shrugged his shoulders and went to gather more wood. Kaede turned her focus back to the strange woman with narrowed eyes, "How did ye know?"

"I saw Kagome jump through the well," Setsukō spoke with a tone that piqued Kaede's interest, the younger turned to the older woman, "I know about that Well, I was taught about it by someone very special to me… I cannot remember who they were but I know that they are a part of me and that they need me a great deal." Kaede stroked her chin in thought.

"Well, the young prince believes that ye were once yōkai and I am inclined to believe it as well - if ye were human ye would have to be a very powerful witch to warrant such bindings but I sense no darkness that normally follows a witch," Kaede watched her frown, "Do ye really remember nothing?" Setsukō looked sadly at Kaede and shook her head slowly.

"Only fragments, there are times where the shadows clear and I get a glimpse of them but then there's pain and it's gone and I lose the thought" Setsukō looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap but then looked up at the older woman with a hardened glint in her eyes, "the only thing clear to me is that I need to be with Kagome - A feeling, an instinct, I was meant to be found by her." Kaede nodded knowingly. The Kami were fickle but rarely did they let things happen without a purpose.

* * *

Kagome walked into her home with a cheerful call, pausing to remove her shoes by the door she could hear her mother in the kitchen, "Kaasan, I'm home!" Yúriko peeked around the corner with a warm smile.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan," Kagome dropped her backpack with a heavy 'thud' and sighed, Yúriko tilted her head and gave her daughter a loving smile and opened her arms that were quickly filled, Kagome relished the feeling of being in her mothers arms - the stress of the past few weeks washing away from the seemingly small moment. Yúriko always made Kagome feel safe and comforted no matter what the situation was, the only downside to travelling with Inuyasha was that her mother wasn't there. Yúriko moved to hold Kagome at arm's length and looked her daughter over and her knowing eyes narrowed slightly, "Now, you go upstairs and take a bath and relax for a moment, you made it just in time for dinner" Yúriko ushered Kagome up to her room against her daughter's protests and laughter.

"Ne - Okaasan! I need to hurry, I don't have a lot of time-" Yúriko waved her hand dismissively and pointed upstairs.

"Aya! You have time for a bath while I gather your things," placing a hand on her hip Kagome knew better than to argue, "and you will not leave this house without me seeing you eat. I need to know you will get at least one decent meal since I can't be there with you making sure you are properly fed - and before you start, instant ramen is _not_ a balanced meal." Kagome raised her hands in submission and headed upstairs with a smile on her face.

Over the years Kagome struggled with having to split her time between her life in the present and the life she created in the past. School wasn't much of a problem anymore, her grandfather had gotten ahold Mr Kiyabu, an old friend that was once a physician that resided in a Shrine in Osaka, a single note from him to the school put her on independent study, where she would get packets of work from her teachers that would be roughly a months worth of school work.

Kagome always struggled with school when she was younger, not that she was stupid or anything but she was average at best, however, with her new form of schooling she seemed to understand the subjects so much better, well her mother always said she was a visual learner.

Her room was the same as she left it, but it was obvious that her mother would come in and dust and change the bedding simply because the room looked as if she wasn't gone for weeks at a time. Kagome pulled a fresh set of clothes out of her closet, her old uniform had been the only clean set of clothes to wear at the time - having probably packed them out of habit more than anything, but now that she was home she would pack more appropriate clothing. Grabbing her change of clothes she headed to the bathroom.

As Kagome soaked in the water, enjoying the smell of her rose petal bath oil, tapping her chin in thought as she looked over at the clothes she had and she frowned slightly. A simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, If she was spending more time in the Feudal Era perhaps it would be wise to purchase more period-accurate clothes, so she wouldn't stand out as much. Kagome crossed her arms over the rim of the tub, she had a few kimono from festivals and when the shrine would have visitors but they were more modern. Perhaps she would ask her mother, Kagome knew that ojiisan would know shops in the area that specialize in a traditional older style. Maybe Kaede would have a spare Miko outfit she could wear. After her collision with Kikyō, she felt inadequate as a Miko - Kaede tried to teach her but being on the move constantly only allowed for small lessons every time they made their way back to the village.

Kagome sighed and reached to drain the water and step out of the tub, the distant call of her name downstairs notifying her of dinner being ready gave her an idea, maybe her mother could help her sort it all out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual please leave a review!

\- Iskra


End file.
